1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to radio receptacle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motor vehicle radio receiving cabinet arranged to provide for selective mounting of a motor vehicle radio with operative communication in a self-contained cabinet structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicle radios due to cost and susceptibility to unauthorized tampering and the like are easily removable relative to motor vehicles, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the utilization of a motor vehicle radio within an enclosure to permit operative utilization of the radio with associated speakers and a battery permitting additional utilization of the radio within any desired environment separated from an associated motor vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.